


The Remarkable Thing About Drinking is the Overconfidence it Provides

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Walked In On, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Multiple Orgasms, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Voice Kink, but lying flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: During a night of social drinking at a friend’s house, Arthur and Nora sneak off to get some alone time.Day 1: Prone bone position ⦾ Drunk sex ⦾ Sex tapes ⦾ Rough sex ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Creampie ⦾ Spanking ⦾ Size difference ⦾ Size kink ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Being walked in on
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950784
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	The Remarkable Thing About Drinking is the Overconfidence it Provides

It was supposed to be a social gathering among friends—a party Piper had put together that just so happened to occur at Danse’s house because, according to her, _’he had the nicest place and cooked the best.’_ Truthfully, she wasn’t wrong.

Everything was going well at first as all the attendees seemed to be having fun, at least until about an hour into it when Hancock showed up—the man always late, per usual—with countless bottles of hard liquor in his car. Needless to say, it all went downhill from there.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice when Nora snuck off, nor when Arthur had trailed after her a few minutes later, meeting his wife in the upstairs guest bedroom. She’d been teasing him the entire night—even before Hancock amped up the party—by brushing her hand over his thigh, glancing him up and down, chewing her bottom lip, leaning over in his view so he was granted a nice look of her cleavage in that low-cut shirt she chose to wear… And once alcohol was brought into the picture, it only got worse. For him, at least. She just became an even bigger tease.

Nora pounced as soon as he entered the room, kissing him roughly, all tongue and teeth. They were both gone from drink by then, her a little more than him considering she always got drunk substantially easier due to being much smaller. She never really held her liquor well, anyway. But who was drunker didn’t really matter when they were both tearing each other’s clothes off, did it? Still, he was dizzy from the amount of whiskey he’d ingested and just how good she tasted, and while he knew how they got to the point of her lying on her stomach, ass slightly sticking up in the air while he straddled her thighs and fucked her from behind, what he _wasn’t_ sure of was how his phone ended up in his hands with the video camera turned on to where he was recording himself fucking his wife.

 _”Fuck,_ baby, you are so goddamn hot,” Arthur breathed, his words slurred. He focused the camera on how his cock moved in and out of her while his free hand grasped one of her ass cheeks, pulling to spread her open and show exactly where his dick disappeared before releasing and clapping his hand down on her rear, coaxing a quiet yelp from her. “I’m gonna watch this s-so much, you have— _ohhfuck_ —you have n-no idea.”

His thrusts sped up, garnering louder noises from his wife that he didn’t even think to quiet while his eyes were focused on the way her ass rippled with each thrust; the sight alone was too good not to focus on, and he moved his phone around to get a shot of it. Once satisfied, Arthur stopped thrusting and shifted his body up her thighs, briefly dragging his palm along her spine before he sat up straight and started fucking her again, though this time he only pulled out enough to where he was almost rutting against her ass. It had his cock quickly and repeatedly rubbing against her sweet spot, and the angle had it doing so _roughly._ Nora suddenly gasped and gripped the bedsheets, her back arching just enough to push her ass up more toward him as her entire body tensed, and before he knew it, she was trembling and mewling beneath him.

When he went back to pulling out normally, his cock was covered in her cum, the white streaks decorating his shaft. “There you go,” he panted, relishing in the way she pulsed around him; he paused his thrusts for only a moment to focus the camera on the way his cock looked from her orgasm. “That’s my girl.”

Maxson increased his pace again, his hips lightly clapping against her ass while he gave her a moment to recover before he started rutting against her just like before. Nora’s body tensed up once more, her pussy tightening around him, and he couldn’t stop himself from groaning in pleasure. “That’s it, baby. Cum for me.”

Another loud moan escaped her, this one muffled against the bed, before she came around him as if on command. _Fuck,_ his head was spinning from the pleasure combined with the alcohol, not to mention that he was getting close to his own orgasm, too, with heat building up at the base of his spine. And every time she moaned and squeezed her walls around him, it just sent him closer and closer to the edge.

Pulling out completely, the camera was lowered toward his cock to show another closeup of her cum all over him while a quiet curse was murmured in the background. And as he pulled the device away, Arthur slid himself back into her all the way to the hilt, his palm coming down on her ass again—first one cheek, then the other—garnering a yelp from the small woman, though he paid it no mind and went back to roughly fucking her.

Nora reached a hand back to him, managing to grab onto his thigh, and she dug her nails into his skin as much as she could when he started rutting against her again. This time was harder than before as he made sure to ruthlessly rub against that bundle of nerves inside her, and with the sound of how damn _wet_ she was combined with his hips pounding against her ass, it all had him growing ever so close to the edge.

And when she came around him again, her cunt pulsing and squeezing him like a vise, it had him groaning loudly, closing in on his climax.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Arthur breathed, fucking her a bit harder.

“Cum in me, baby. Please.”

With a few more rough thrusts, Maxson buried himself to the hilt inside his wife, another low groan rumbling from his chest as he did. Once he finally finished coming—and without pulling out of her—he turned his phone off and released a heavy exhale that smelled and tasted thick of liquor. The device was tossed onto the bed beside them before he leaned over her, his hands on the mattress on either side of her body to hold himself up as he relished in that post-orgasm high combined with the dizziness of drink.

“Are you two serious right now?”

Startling, the couple immediately turned their attention to where the deep baritone thundered from: Danse stood in the doorway, irritation written all over his face even though his eyes were respectfully on the floor. And yet neither of them made any move to cover up, still taken aback by being walked in on.

“You couldn’t even bother to go in the _guest room?”_

But they were…

With furrowed brows, everything slowly faded in to his hazy mind, and Arthur realized they were _not,_ in fact, where he and Nora had thought they were.

Which meant they’d just fucked on his best friend’s bed.

But the worst part? The next day, Arthur had tried to watch the video to see how it turned out, confident in his ability to record himself fucking his wife even while drunk—but almost the entire thing was unwatchable. Most of the video was too shaky and unfocused; a good portion of it that _wasn’t_ shaky ended up focusing on the bed and any part that had managed to settle on Nora was too blurry to show anything good. The whole thing was useless.

Damnit.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to kinktober 2020!
> 
> i know my other writing has been slow, but i'm hoping everything gets better considering i just got some motherfuckin' occipital nerve blocks this morning, bitches. guess who hasn't had any neck pain since then? [points to self] 
> 
> anyway, i made a twitter specifically for my writing. i'll be updating it with stuff i post on here as well as some ideas i might have and all that good shit. i *might* make a tumblr if anyone is interested.
> 
> the my twitter handle is @AbhorrentGod
> 
> no, they would not let me use the full username. so, that's what you get stuck with.
> 
> hope you enjoyed day 1. i have a lot of other ideas already, but if you want to request something for kinktober, hit me up on that twitter account (@AbhorrentGod) or discord (AbhorrentGodliness#1528) and we can discuss!


End file.
